


Sleep Paralysis

by StormTales



Series: Halloween Stories [6]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Horror, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:07:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormTales/pseuds/StormTales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino has been hallucinating before he falls asleep, and his nightmares are growing more vivid and frightening. One night, he dreamt of a man staring at him from the foot of his bed drawing closer and closer. However, it wasn't a dream at all. Whatever you do, don't open your eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Paralysis

**Author's Note:**

> Totally forgot to post here. For the je_trick_or_fic event. Just a heads up, probably the most gruesome fic I've written yet.

 

  
Ohno reached for a bowl full of homemade jerky and headed down into his basement. He flicked on the light switch and calmly strolled towards his victim strapped onto the stainless steel table. His victim laid stark naked and groaned at the sudden brightness, but the gag was still tied down against his mouth.  
  
Ohno teared off a large chuck of the jerky and glanced down at his victim. "Good evening," he grinned. "How is my favorite patient doing?"  
  
His victim only glared at Ohno with tired red eyes.  
  
Ohno swallowed his tasty treat before he spoke. "I know you must feel exhausted for the past week and a half, but today is going to be the last day you'll ever have to deal with me."  
  
He spotted a glimmer of hope in the man's eyes. Ohno giggled. "Today is the day you'll die!"  
  
Ohno popped another piece of meat in his mouth. "Mmm! You make an excellent human jerky, you know that? It took me a long time, but I finally figured out how long it takes for your hamstrings to dry out. Add a little salt and pepper, and you're absolutely mouthwatering!"  
  
Ohno glanced down at his victim's right leg. Soiled rolls of gauze wrapped around the man's thigh. The bleeding had stopped thanks to Ohno's treatment. He admired his handy work for sustaining the man's life. The victim sported numerous of other cuts, bruises, and deep shavings of flesh. And yet, the patient was still alive. Ohno took pride in his capture.  
  
"You are surprisingly enduring compare to my other test subjects," Ohno chatted as he walked to the other end of the basement to grab his tools. "My first two victims were females and they tasted awful. I wondered if it was because I wasn't use to eating human meat. But then I tried a male subject, and it was just perfect! But they never lasted as long. My last one died after five days. But not you. I'm so happy they put you under my charge."  
  
Ohno could hear his victim moaning and sobbing again from hearing the sounds of Ohno's tools clattering. This time, Ohno brought over a coping saw, large pruning shears, a tube of lubricate gel, and an ice picker. He placed the larger tools on the work bench and brought the lubricate and the ice pick towards the table.  
  
"Do you remember the day we first met?" Ohno smiled, stroking the man's sweaty face. "You came to the hospital seeking help, but no one wanted to take your case. So they assigned me, but I was determined to help cure your sex addiction."  
  
Ohno pulled off his pants and underwear before he climbed on top of the sturdy table. His victim watched with wide fearful eyes. Ohno continued to talk as he twisted the tube cap off.  
  
"Remember how I told you I had a special method that can cure you if you come live in my clinic? You were so eager, and I brought you to my home." Ohno squeezed a reasonable amount of lubricate into his palm. "The first day I brought you to my office, I closed the door, pulled down the shades, and stripped my clothes off. I raised my ass to you and said the first step was to admit your addiction with me."  
  
Ohno laughed at the memory. "You completely floored me without question! I was almost worried the neighbors would hear us. The truth was I just wanted to be fucked. I have always been masochist."  
  
He began to slowly cover his victim's shaft with the lubricate. The man strapped onto the table left out a tired groan. After enough gelatin was applied, Ohno pumped with his hand until it grew longer and harder. The victim started to quiver and grunt loudly against his gag. The tip turned into a hot shade of pink that tempted Ohno to bite it. When Ohno was done giving the hand job, he leaned forward until his lips were right next to his patient's ear.  
  
"And then the following days you became naughty, so I had to strap you down. You started to look delicious, so I cut you up as well. I still have your biceps in my freezer."  
  
The victim man started crying. Ohno pouted and wiped the tears away. "Oh, don't cry! Haven't I been taking good care of you? I've fed you and cleaned you when you shat yourself. I even wash your body with delicacy as if you were my pet. Always. I have been extra careful with you. I promised I would look after you until you were cured, and I did. Last night, you didn't want to fuck into me. You are cured."  
  
Ohno planted a wet kisses along his patient's cheek, nose, and eyes. "I know you must hate me for this. Forcing you on this table and letting me eat your muscles. But when you really think about it...who's going to remember you? Only I will, and that's why I always allowed you to fuck me. I know it seems off with all this bondage, but I truly am masochist. I've always enjoyed it when you drilled into me. I want our last round to be the same. Tonight is your last night on earth...don't hold back."  
  
Ohno unbuckled the victim's waist leather belt so he could have movement with his hips. Ohno turned over so his back faced his victim. He spread his legs apart and placed his hands behind him into a crab position.  
  
"Don't worry," Ohno grinned. "I prepped myself upstairs earlier. With thoughts of you."  
  
He held his victim in place, and then he eased himself down. The lubricate and earlier preparation helped them merge together in one go. Ohno hissed quietly and started pivoting his hips up and down. He could hear his victim making noises, but the leather gag belt rendered him from shouting any louder. Ohno began moving faster, riding on top while watching his own erection bounce.  
  
"Don't make me...do all the work..." Ohno panted. "You were always so forward...as if...you were trying...to kill me."  
  
He continued to squat himself on his victim, picking a steady pace. His victim started groaning louder and tried to swerve his hips away from Ohno's drops, causing his victim to slip out.  
  
"Don't make me punish you," Ohno spoke louder, positioning himself onto his knees. "It is your last day. You might as well enjoy it with me."  
  
Ohno redirected his victim to fill his hole again. "Despite being cured, I can't let you go free. I don't know if you realized, but you're missing patches of hamstrings, biceps, and pecs." Ohno pushed his victim out before he trailed his index finger across his victim's chest. "Which reminds me, does your nipples go best with garlic or ginger? That part of the body always vary with different people, and I want to get it right this time."  
  
His victim made a loud but muffled grunt that sounded like a profanity.  
  
"I'm sorry, love, but I didn't get that."  
  
Ohno pinched at his victim's right nipple and twisted hard. The man bounded to the table scrunched his face and made angry glares at Ohno.  
  
"Oh, did I hurt you?" Ohno pouted. "I'm sorry! You're right, I shouldn't be the one punishing you. If anything, I would like it more if you punish me."  
  
He leaned forward again and licked across the redness where Ohno twisted. He passed several times before he sat up. He reached for the ice picker, and the victim watched it with large terrified eyes. The victim shook his head, giving Ohno the begging look. Sweat rolled down his face, but Ohno only smiled.  
  
"Shhh," Ohno whispered. "It'll be over soon."  
  
Ohno guided the victim's erection once again inside his hole. Ohno winced as he started to rise up and down. His victim moaned again when Ohno found a better angle to enter deeper. As if the victim gave in, the man started to thrust his hips upward. Ohno's excitement rose and he quickly started pumped himself with his free hand. The victim gave strong thrusts as if his anger would rip through him. They worked faster even as the table creaked dangerously to tip over, but Ohno didn't dare stop until he ejaculated on his hand and abdomen. The man on the table also released inside Ohno, but only Ohno's orgasm was heard.  
  
Suddenly, Ohno raised the ice pick over his head. The victim made his loudest throat scream as Ohno plunged the sharp point deep into the man's heart. Ohno's hole was still full and he enjoyed the last bits of quivering even as his victim laid dead on the table.  
  
Quiet and alone, Ohno continued to make a few circular motions before he pushed himself off. He was a wet mess between his legs, but he walked around the table to unbuckle the remaining straps. He approached the head of the table and released the gag. Ohno leaned down and kissed his patient's chapped lips and licked along the jawline. He toyed with the dead man's hair and gently pressed his lips to the man's ear.  
  
"Goodbye, Aiba..."  
  
*****  
  
Nino woke up with a start. His eyes flew wide open, and the breath sucked out of him for a few fleeting seconds. The morning light broke through his window, and his alarm clock read half past six. Nino sighed with relief and rubbed his face when he realized he woke up from a dream. Even though his body felt sore, he couldn't fall back to sleep so he rolled off his bed.  
  
This was the twelfth time he had a sex dream. In this one, he laid on his back with his knees spread apart and completely naked in his office. He masturbated in front of a man standing at the far end of the hall. Nino couldn't move in his dream except for his hand, and he watched as the faceless shadowed man glided closer towards him. The man loomed over him, and then Nino saw the shadow's large bloodshot eyes.  
  
After that, Nino woke up. His nightmare started when he thought he saw someone standing at the edge of his bed the night before.  
  
Ever since Nino moved into his new apartment, he's been suffering from sleep paralysis. He tried seeing a doctor, but the physician told him sleep paralysis is nothing life threatening or dangerous to his health. Yet, Nino begged to differ. He noticed his skin looked paler, and his cheekbones were showing more prominently. The blue veins on the back of his hands were more visible than before, and he felt cold all the time.  
  
He looked for help elsewhere and found a paranormal expert, Naka Riisa. At first, he didn't want to believe in ghosts, monsters, or demons, but he was running out of options. Every night was becoming more and more terrifying. Just the thought of going to sleep sets him on edge. Thus, Riisa has been helping him find out what was wrong with him and his dreams.  
  
The sky was dreary all day, but there hasn't been a single drop of rain. Nino hates such weather tension; it makes him feel uneasy. After work, Nino headed for Riisa's office. It was practically hidden; the office was squished between two firm buildings that overshadowed Riisa's flickering neon lines. It had the appearance of an old Shinto shrine, but Nino knew there was more than just holy things inside.  
  
The door bell chimed when he entered.  
  
"Hello, Nino," Riisa greeted him casually. "I'm glad you came."  
  
Nino didn't like visiting often because of the strong incense smoke wafting the air. The office was barely lit, and there were shelves stocked with jars filled with strange objects. Witchcraft came to mind when Nino first saw the place, and Naka Riisa herself looked the part. Her hair was messy with a large bandana covering her forehead. She wore heavy makeup, along with large earrings and tons of bracelets and necklaces. Every time she moved, her jewelry clicked. Naturally, Nino's first impression of her was a crazy supernatural-loving hag, but she was the only one who would listen to him. Gradually, he appreciated her and accepted her kindness.  
  
Nino closed the door and walked closer towards her desk. "I got your email. You said you have something for me?"  
  
"The special order just arrived," she said, leading him to another room. "I'm sorry it took me so long, but oversea delivery takes a awhile...ah!"  
  
She pulled down a medium sized box that was slapped on numerous of traveling labels. She handed the box to him.  
  
"Is this-"  
  
"The Warding Crystals," Riisa nodded. "Hopefully with these, you can have peaceful nights."  
  
He glanced at her. "How do they work?"  
  
"First, you have to sleep on the floor to expose yourself," Riisa instructed. "Circle your bed with these crystals. The shadow in your dreams won't be able to see them, but the moment it tries to step through the barrier, it'll instantly burst into flames."  
  
"H-hold a minute," Nino frowned. "How would I know it works? What if nothing happens and I still have those dreams? And if it does work-"  
  
"I don't mean literally in flames," Riisa rolled her eyes. "Spiritually, these crystals will burn in the alternate dimension where the spirit resides. It'll die there and never reemerge in the physical world."

"Still..." Nino muttered.  
  
Riisa placed a tender hand his shoulder. "You said you were willing to try. This is what I have to offer." Riisa's hand tighten around his arm and Nino stared back. She spoke slowly and heavily. "But in the event if it doesn't work, whatever you do...don't open your eyes."  
  
There was fierce look in her gaze that predicted doom and fear. Nino gulped and stared down at the box. He wanted the dreams to end. He wanted to live a normal life again. The crystals could be his only chance.  
  
*****  
  
That night, Nino felt extremely nervous to sleep in his living room instead of his bed. He moved the sofa and the coffee table out of the way, and he laid out a futon for him to sleep. He ripped the tapes off his package and pulled out the first crystal. It was nearly four inches in length and weighed about the same as a coffee mug. When he turned it against the light, there was a faint glow of red. He placed the crystals in a circle before he turned the lights off and crawled into his futon.  
  
He could hear the crickets chirping outside and a low buzz from his fridge. He glanced at his living room clock and it was still early before he started feeling the effects of sleep. Then, he remembered Riisa's earlier instructions.  
  
He must expose himself.  
  
Nino wondered if laying in his living room space was enough. He remembered his last dream and he felt his heart beating slightly off faster. He wanted to end the shadow forever, so he pulled his T-shirt off. He threw the covers away and laid on the thin mattress with nothing except his boxer shorts.  
  
Hours passed by and Nino could feel himself on the edge of sleep. Out of bad habits, he fluttered his eyes open and noticed the room looked a lot darker, and then he closed his eyes again.  
  
The crickets stopped chirping, and the refrigerator's humming became mute. Even the ticking of the clock had paused. There was no sound at all. Nino became aware of the utter silence, and yet he couldn't move his body. He opened his eyes a little before he quickly shut them closed. He could have sworn he saw a darker shadow next to his doorway. His heart started pounding hard against his chest.  
  
 _"Whatever you do...don't open your eyes."_  
  
Nino tried to calm himself down and kept his eyes shut.  
  
"Come on," he whispered quietly in the dark. "Show yourself."  
  
Minutes passed by, but then he heard the floor creak. Nino held his breath. He could hear someone physically walking closer towards him. His heart thumped like crazy, and his muscles tensed so badly he thought they'll pull by themselves. Someone was in his apartment! It was the first time he was experiencing something outside his dreams. Maybe it was just a robber trying to steal his things, or maybe he was only imagining it. He wondered who it was, what it was, but he kept his eyes closed.  
  
The footsteps ended right where his crystals laid. Nino's throat tighten from nervousness, and his stomach turned into tight knots. His hands were immovable, but he kept his eyes shut.  
  
He felt a foot sink into his futon.  
  
 _"It didn't work!"_  Nino thought.  _"I'm going to die!"_  
  
Whatever you do...don't open your eyes.  
  
He felt someone hovering over him. Then, the weight of a body slowly settled itself on top of him. He could physically feel it. The body was a man and naked. Nino felt hands sliding up his side and across his chest into his hair. Nino inhaled short and panicky gasps, but he didn't dare open his eyes.  
  
Somehow, Nino was able to speak. "W-w-who are you?"  
  
He felt lips beside his ear.  
  
"It's me, Sho...I missed you, my love."  
  
That voice wasn't human.  
  
Nino wanted to scream, but he couldn't move his body. He was completely stiff, but he wasn't prepared for what happened next. He felt a tongue tracing his earlobe and down his jaw and neck. The tongue was still attached in one long trail as if it was a snake. The naked man had a tongue like a lizard. Nino could still feel the flickering of the tongue's tip by his ear and the base drawing thicker and closer towards his belly.  
  
Nino couldn't voice out his fear. His vocal cords could not function properly, but his jaw quivered from total shock. The long tongue retracted back and hands moved down to his waistband.  
  
Whatever you do, don't open your eyes.  
  
His shorts were pulled down to his ankle, and yet he still couldn't move. Nino's body was paralyzed and beyond his control. Nino felt hands slid down behind his knees and lifting his legs up. He couldn't fight back; he could struggle against his intruder. Nino was more exposed and his mind was racing.  
  
 _"Not the tongue,"_ he thought.  _"Not the tongue!"_  
  
But something wet circled around his rim. Heat rose to his cheeks as he felt the tongue push inside him. Nino whimpered, but the tongue explored deeper. He could only gasp in horror as something wet, thick, and agile plunged deeper inside. The pain was immense. Nino couldn't handle so much, but he was still frozen in fear. A sharp pain shocked him and his mouth was stuck open. It was the tip of the tongue flickering inside. As if his body was betraying him, Nino felt his erection standing up.  
  
After a few painful minutes, the tongue pulled out.  
  
Then, he sensed lips touching his erected tip. Nino gasped again at the sudden cold sensation. Gradually, it turned warm as the mouth pressed down along his shaft. When the lips drew back, the tongue twirled itself around him. It would pull him and tighten its grip like a snake squeezing its prey.  
  
A quiet moan escaped Nino as the snake-like tongue continued to pull and squeeze him tenderly. It was real. It wasn't a dream. Someone, a monster, was exploiting his body...and it felt good.  
  
"S-sho," Nino sighed.  
  
He could feel his first bursts leaking out.  
  
At last, Nino gained control of his body and he raised his trembling hand, searching the air. His fingers touched hair. It was soft and flowed between his fingers like smoke. It really did felt like a human head. His hands caressed the body that seemed like a regular human, and it was surprisingly muscular. The face felt smooth, and as Nino traced his thumb across its features, his perception told him the man must be handsome.  
  
Nino opened his eyes.  
  
The eyes were sunken in deeply; it was like looking into a dark void. The whites and pupils of his eyes were blood red. The man was dead pale with a light blue tinge. The tongue lolled out as long as an arm, and his teeth were razor sharp.  
  
It gurgled. "My love..."  
  
Nino screamed.  
  
*****  
  
He sat up in a panic. It was morning. The birds were singing, and the clock was making tick noises again. He was in his boxer shorts, and his futon was still surrounded in crystals. There was no one in sight. Nino rolled his eyes back and flopped down.  
  
Another dream again? No, it was too real. It did happen.  
  
The crystals didn't work. Whatever that thing...no...whatever Sho was, the crystals showed no effect. Still, it was progress. Nino finally had a name to the spirit. It was one step closer to finding the solution.  
  
He quickly got dressed and headed for Riisa's. He swung open the door so loudly, the jars on the shelves nearly fell off.  
  
"I just opened the shop! Who would come at this-" Riisa fussed until she saw it was him. "Nino! What is this? Why are you here so early?"  
  
"I met him," Nino immediately said. "The spirit is real. He calls himself Sho, and he came to me last night."  
  
Riisa's jaw dropped. Nino told her almost everything. He left out the sex, but he let Riisa use her imagination to fill in the blanks. She nodded her head slowly.  
  
"I understand now," Riisa said. "This isn't a regular spirit. We can't ward it off as easily as we thought. This ghost, Sho, will not rest until he accomplishes his purpose."  
  
"His purpose?"  
  
"He said to you 'I missed you, my love.' It means he's waiting to be reunited with someone," Riisa said. "Ghosts who have a strong attachment to someone are a lot harder to get rid of. In order to be free of him, you must find his real lover so he may rest in peace."  
  
"How will I do that?" Nino asked, restlessly.  
  
Riisa stared back at him deeply. "You must face Sho again."  
  
The image of blood red eyes and a long tongue flashed across his eyes.  
  
"N-no," Nino stuttered. "I can't do it. You have no idea how terrifying it was! I thought I was going to die and I-"  
  
"To me, it doesn't look like Sho wants to kill you," Riisa frowned. "He's mistaken you as his lover. So, he won't harm you."  
  
"Oh god," Nino moaned and covered his face. "No...this is too much. You didn't see him. His eyes bore into me. I've never been so terrified...and vulnerable..."  
  
Riisa placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I know it seems a lot, but you must not fear him. Many times our fears can make everything seem more terrifying than what they really are. Try to...understand him."  
  
"Are you saying I have to pretend to be his former love?"  
  
"Only for a while. Just talk to him," Riisa said. "Get some information out of him and find out his real lover's name. Ask him what happened and why is he waiting?"  
  
"And what will you do?" Nino asked, slightly peeved.  
  
"I will try to work up a spell," she answered. "Now that I know what type of ghost we're dealing with, the least I can do is provide you with a weapon in case he finds out you're not his lover."  
  
Nino swallowed. "What happens when he finds out?"  
  
"Oh, he'll definitely kill you."  
  
*****  
  
On his way back home from work, it started to rain heavily. Nino liked opening his curtains to see the view of the storm. Somehow, falling rain calms him down more so than the silence before it arrives. Once he knows the rain has come, he could look forward to the peaceful aftermath. His apartment was on the upper floors, so he could easily view the city lights in the distance. He could see his reflection off the spotless patio door windows.  
  
Nino brewed himself hot tea and gazed outside. He saw a large flash of lightning, followed by a booming rumble of thunder. It was only half past nine, and he spent the evening watching television. Nino didn't set up his futon, and he was beginning to yawn deeply.  
  
It was past midnight when the power went out. Nino sat still on his couch for a few seconds before he stood up. There was only the sound of the wind and the rain from outside, and yet the air in his living room felt still. Despite wearing a shirt and sweatpants, he felt a chill creeping down his back. He glanced outside and saw the city lights were also blinking out. The storm outside was raging, and his window doors were fogging.  
  
He stood in front of the patio door, refocusing his vision from the blackout city to his blurred reflection. He could make out a pale body standing behind him. Nino was wide awake, and Sho was already here.  
  
He immediately shut his eyes.  
  
The hands began sliding around his waist. He felt Sho's chest pressed against his back. A chin rested on his shoulder. Nino didn't dare move an inch. His heart pounded loudly against his rib cage and his knees were about to give way.  
  
Then, he remembered Riisa's words.  _"Try to understand him...just talk to him."_  
  
Nino barely whispered. "Sho?"  
  
He could practically hear Sho smiling. "I'm home..."  
  
"W-welcome back," Nino trembled.  
  
Even with his eyes shut, Nino could visualize Sho's horrifying face as clear as day. He did not want to see those dark, sunken, soulless, blood eyes. He didn't even want to think about the elongated tongue, but his mind drifted back to the night before. Nino felt a sickening lurch in his stomach.  
  
 _"You must not fear him."_  
  
"Don't I get a greeting kiss," Sho moaned, planting wet kisses against Nino's neck.  
  
He tried to calm himself down. Sho misplaced him for someone else. Sho will not harm him if Nino acts the part. If he could somehow bare it, there will be nothing to fear. Nino took a deep slow breath.  
  
 _"I am not afraid,"_ Nino thought to himself.  _"I will not...be afraid."_  
  
He kept his eyes shut as he turned around. Sho's arm still lingered at his hips. Nino felt the air until he touched Sho's face. Just like before, Sho's face felt smooth. His features felt human. Even around his eyes didn't felt as sunken in as Nino remembered. He traced Sho's upper lip with his thumb.  
  
 _"I am not afraid."_  
  
He could hear the rain outside was dying down, and the wind was less vigorous. The sounds were relaxing, and Nino suddenly felt a calming wave wash over him. He leaned forward and kissed Sho. Unlike last night, Sho's lips were surprisingly warm. Nino's fear slowly diminished away. His heartbeat slowed down to a steadier pace. He even decided to deepen his kiss as he reached up with his hands and held Sho's face.  
  
 _"If I just act like what his lover might do,"_  Nino thought,  _"then I won't have to be afraid of dying."_  
  
They broke apart and he opened his eyes.  
  
Nino saw the real Sho for the first time. There was no blood eyes or a grossly large tongue. Sho was still ghostly pale, but his eyes weren't concave in deeply. Only the pupils were shaded red, but they were mesmerizing and alluring. His hair was jet black and fell pass the tips of his ears. He was completely naked and muscular.  
  
Nino didn't realize his mouth was slightly open until Sho smiled. "You're looking at me as if you've fallen in love with me again."  
  
"M-maybe," Nino half-smiled. "You're...beautiful."  
  
Sho gave him the bed eyes look and tugged at his shirt. As if Nino had fallen under a spell, he followed Sho to his bedroom. He slumped down on his bed while Sho climbed over him. Through the entire time, Nino couldn't take his eyes off of him. Sho pulled Nino's sweatpants off while Nino removed his shirt over his head. Their legs intertwine together as Sho rested his body on top.  
  
"I missed you...Jun."  
  
Before Nino could even gasp, their lips meshed again. Jun. That was his name. That was his real lover. They must have lived here together and that's why Sho haunts his apartment. Nino doesn't know anyone by that name and he wanted to talk more, but he couldn't get himself to speak. Nino's voice was stuck in his throat.  
  
Sho trailed his lips down to Nino's neck and lightly grazed over his chest. Nino's breathing became short as he watched Sho draw closer and closer towards his tip again. Sho glanced up just as he consumed Nino. A quiet sigh escaped Nino, and his brow pinched as Sho's tongue pressed his shaft against the roof of Sho's mouth. Nino touched Sho's hair and watched him bob his head up and down.  
  
He could feel himself releasing short bursts inside Sho's mouth until Sho pulled away. At first, Nino thought he was going to be penetrated. He even lifted his legs slightly, but Sho had other plans. Nino remained still as Sho positioned himself so that Nino was staring up at Sho's pale manhood. Nino never felt his face burn so badly. It had already harden, and Nino spotted a pale vein along the length. Sho lowered his body and Nino widen his mouth.  
  
There was no odor or a taste, but Nino continued to swallow and retract. Sho also clutched Nino tightly with his lips, but Nino was the only one releasing. Almost out of frustration, Nino clenched his lips as hard as he could and drew back, as if he was trying to squeeze out the last bits. His strenuous work caused Sho to moan loudly despite his mouth being full. Nino pulled Sho out of his mouth, expecting to see something leaking at the tip. Yet, there was nothing.  
  
"Let me be in you," Sho groaned.  
  
They rolled over until Nino was on his knees and forearms. Sho's hand slide down Nino's spine and curved up over his rear. A finger pushed inside and Nino grunted. He spread his knees apart even further and allowed Sho to work his fingers around inside. Nino waited until he sensed Sho's tip just about to enter.  
  
When Sho pushed in, Nino let out a high pitched cry. This was not the same. It was as if Sho had enlarged in a few seconds. Nino screamed into the pillow as Sho pushed in deeper. Sho was in his mouth not too long ago, and it was average sized. Why had it grown so long?  
  
It was just like the snake-like tongue. It did not go as deep, but the thickness was painful.  
  
"Sho, it hurts," Nino whined.  
  
"I'm sorry, Jun," Sho moaned, circling his thumbs at his lower back.  
  
The pulling out felt extremely slow and painful, but adrenaline rushed through his body. Nino loved it, and he told Sho to go again. He didn't went as deep like before, but Nino scrunched his face into the pillow. It was slow and agonizing, but his aching muscles felt so exhilarating. Sho grasped at his cheeks and found a steady pace. With each push in, the bed rocked forward and Nino could only voice out short sighs into his pillow. Waves upon waves wallowed up inside him, growing higher and higher. His heart beat raced along with Sho's pace. Nino had reached his climax already even as Sho continue to drive inside him. Nino didn't want it to stop.

  
Until he realized that Sho wasn't stopping.  
  
"Sho...mmm...no...ah...no more," Nino panted.  
  
But he only replied back with, "Jun..."  
  
Nino felt a little tug at his heart, but he ignored it. Sho hadn't stop pumping in even after Nino ejaculated more than enough times. There wasn't a clock nearby, but Nino felt like they've gone on for more than an hour. That's when Nino remembered he wasn't dealing with a human. He started to feel terrified again. It was as if Sho was growing even more thicker, and he wasn't slowing down. Nino feared he might ripped open. Finally, Nino found the strength to push himself off and lay on his side.  
  
"No more," Nino sighed, his eyes closed from exhaustion. "You'll...you'll kill me..."  
  
"Jun..."  
  
He could sense Sho laying down next to him, wrapping his arms around Nino's weak and trembling body. He had grown used to Sho and also pulled him close.  
  
"Jun...why did you kill me?"  
  
When he opened his eyes, he saw a different Sho.  
  
His neck was bruised black and purple. His eye color changed to an alarming yellow shade. It dilated so small, Nino thought there was nothing but white and blood vessels. A trail of blood leaked out of Sho's lips, and his face had stretched into a long oval.  
  
Nino jolted awake. Sho was gone, and the daylight was breaking through his window. The storm was over. Nino was still naked, but he could smell his sour scent on his blankets.  
  
*****  
  
A week had gone by since Nino's first encounter with Sho. Every night, he tried talking to Sho and find more about his ex-lover, but they always end up having sex. However, no matter how many times they do it, Sho was always the one to dominate. Nino tried to decline Sho, but then he fears that Sho will suspect him as an impostor. In the end, Nino bends to his will. He tried not to think much about it. At one point, Nino thought he was enjoying it, but every night Sho would call out Jun's name instead of his own. It was never true pleasure. One night, Nino tried to enter Sho, but he was rewarded with the same ghastly face, bruised neck, and a terrible screech from Sho.  
  
Sho had been repetitive. Nino could only sum up two facts about what happened. The two former lovers used to live in his apartment, and a man named Jun killed Sho.  
  
He had tried contacting his former real estate agent, but instead of giving him one name to match, there were more than a dozen of owners that used to rent his apartment by the name of Jun. Nino had been calling, asking for someone of the same name, and confirming if they knew Sho. No hits. Nino became worried if he might ever find him. He could no longer stand the thought of Sho waiting for him nightly at the foot of his bed. Every night before his body falls asleep, he opens his eyes slightly and sees the familiar shadow with red eyes beaming at him in the dark. To which he had to answer by opening his legs, or fear for his life.  
  
Until one gloomy afternoon, Nino picked a name from the "M" list.  
  
Nino called the number. "Hello, may I speak to Matsumoto Jun."  
  
"Speaking," a husky voice spoke. "Who is this?"  
  
"My name is Ninomiya Kazunari. I'm currently living at the apartment you used to live about...five years ago? I was wondering if you know a man named Sho."  
  
There was a pregnant pause on the other end of the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" Nino frowned. "Hello? Matsumoto?"  
  
He was answered with a dial tone.  
  
"Bingo..."  
  
He circled the name and headed for Riisa's shop. The real estate agent will never be able to tell him where their past clients live, and Nino figured the only way to locate Jun was through other sources.  
  
When Nino explained to Riisa, her smile widened.  
  
"Leave it to me," she said. "Finding lost people is my business."  
  
She closed her shades and the room dimmed to a dark crimson hue. She cleared her round desk and brought a table cloth with special patterns drawn into it. Nino watched as she fiddled around with candles, beads, stones, and incense sticks all while muttering under her breath.  
  
"Sit down across from me and give me your hands," she ordered.  
  
Cautious, he sat down on the feeble wooden stool and placed his hands on the table. Riisa tear out the name on the list and placed it at the center of the table. She held onto his short hands tightly and closed her eyes. Nino hadn't realized the room become a lot darker, and the candle lights started to flicker. He glanced back at Riisa, who had her eyes fluttering into the back of her head.  
  
Finally, the candles calmed down. Her eyes returned to normal, and the room was slightly brighter.  
  
"He lives nearby," Riisa answered. "I'll write the address for you."  
  
Nino clasped her hands with gratitude. "Thank you, Riisa. Thank you for everything."  
  
She cleaned up her summoning table and scribbled Jun's address. She held out the slip of paper, but when Nino took the note, she didn't release it.  
  
"There's something different about you," she said, looking worried. "You've changed."  
  
Nino sulked. "I feel fine."  
  
"No," she shook her head slowly. "It's your spirit. I am worried that too much exposure will cause great suffering in your future."  
  
"I'll be fine once Sho can rest in peace."  
  
He gently tugged the note out of her hand and turned around.  
  
"Wait," she called. Nino looked over his shoulder and saw her approaching him with a thick wooden stake. "I've doused it with oils and cast special enchantments. If Sho becomes too dangerous, strike him with this and he'll be vanquished from this world. This is only a one time use, so be very careful."  
  
The wooden stake was carved with intricate markings, and the sharpened point was coated in a dark resin. Nino timidly grabbed the stake and felt the weight of it in his hand. After sleeping with Sho for more than a week, Nino would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't growing attached to him. Rather, he pitied Sho for having to go through such lost and still love Jun. A part of Nino wanted things to resolve peaceful. He hoped he never has to use the new weapon.  
  
He walked out of the shop and concealed the wooden stake inside his coat. He followed the directions to Jun's apartment until he stopped at a crosswalk. There was a metal plate that showed his reflection rather dully, but he took a look at his face. Riisa was right, he had changed. His eyes looked heavier with the bags under his eyes. His cheekbones were showing even more.  
  
The sooner Sho leaves, the sooner he'll feel better.  
  
He found Jun's rundown apartment. It was a rusted two-floor building that Nino imagined only convicts or laid-off workers would live in. Nino climbed up the metal stairs and found Jun's room number. He knocked on the door until someone opened it. A man with wild long hair, pouty lips, and striking eyes greeted him. The man looked like he hadn't seen the sunlight in weeks, and he was growing a messy mustache.  
  
Nino gulped. "Hi. My name is Ninomiya. We talked on the phone earlier."  
  
Jun's eyes widen with fear, and he made an attempt to close the door. Nino saw this reaction coming, and he quickly blocked Jun from slamming in his face.  
  
"Please!" Nino raised his voice. "I just want to talk! Tell me what happen!"  
  
"No!" Jun yelled. "Just go away! Leave me alone!"  
  
Jun retreated back into his apartment, and Nino followed in. Plastic bentos and paper cups were thrown at him, but Nino ducked his head. Jun ran back into his tiny living space and threaten to hit him with a remote control. Nino kept his arms out in defense and approached slowly.  
  
"Don't be afraid. I'm not here to turn you in or anything," Nino said. Jun shook his head. Nino has never seen anyone look so terrified. "Please...I need your help."  
  
Nino observed the man shivering in the middle of a filthy room. Jun's eyes looked as though he had seen true sorrow. Nino wondered how long Jun had been living in here. At last, Jun dropped the remote, and his bottom lip and chin started quivering as he sank to his knees. A few tears slid down his smudged cheek, as Nino calmly approached Jun.  
  
"It's alright," Nino said, kneeling down and rubbing Jun's back. "Please tell me. What happened?"  
  
Jun sniffed and wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. "I assume...you've already met Sho."  
  
Nino nodded.  
  
Jun immediately pushed away from Nino and bowed with his forehead touching the tatami. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry for all the trouble he's caused. I live here so I can read the local newspaper. And there's always an article about someone running away from that apartment with fear. Please forgive me. I'm so sorry!"  
  
Nino tried to raise his shoulders up. "I-it's alright."  
  
The deranged man slowly lifted his head up, but he kept his eyes veered downward.  
  
"Yes, I meet Sho at night," Nino said. "He has caused me restless nights and terrifying dreams. But he has mistaken me for you. I believe there's a way we can put Sho to rest."  
  
Jun snapped his head up. "Really?"  
  
Nino grinned. "He tells me he misses you. Now...tell me from the beginning. What happened to you two?"  
  
Jun clutched his hands into fists before he began. "Five years ago, Sho and I moved in together. Sho worked at a bank, and I used to volunteer at a charity. I guess you can say he was the breadwinner, and I cooked the meals. We were happy together.  
  
"Then, one night we got into an argument," Jun said, grimly. "It was over something so stupid. At the beginning, I brushed it off and hoped maybe the next day we would forget about it. But we continued to scream at each other as the days went by," Jun sniffed. "I thought that's just part of living together, but Sho was being such a hard head. Eventually, it escalated into a fist fight."  
  
Jun covered his face and sobbed. "I don't know what came over me! I was just so exhausted from my part-time, and he was just so...so...and then I had my hands on him, and I just...he...he stopped moving! He wouldn't breathe! And his eyes, they were just...they just stared at me! I ran!"  
  
Nino could only scrunch his face in despair. After a few minutes, Nino placed a hand on Jun's shoulder.  
  
"He's waiting for you," Nino said, softly. "He still loves you. I know he does."  
  
"No!" Jun cried, shoved Nino's hand away. "Don't you see? Of course, he's trying to get me! If I go back, he's going to kill me! He's waiting to get his revenge!"  
  
Nino shook his head. "No, he won't! You just have to talk to him again. He would never harm you. Sho is just unsure, and he can't find any rest until he knows how you really feel. You regret what you did, don't you? You still love him as well. Why else are you still living nearby here?!"  
  
Jun stiffened.  
  
"I know you want to make amends with him," Nino said, firmly. "And so does Sho. Every single damn night, he comes to me and tells me how much he loves you and misses you. But he keeps asking me why did you kill him. I can't answer him, but I know you can. So please...come back and let's end this."  
  
He could see a small glimmer shining in Jun's eyes. Nino figured Jun had once been handsome, but the years haven't been too kind to him. As soon as Nino thought Jun would turn over a new leaf, the man suddenly turned his back.  
  
"I'm sorry," Jun muttered. "I can't do it. Just move out and find another place to live."  
  
"Jun..."  
  
Nino watched Jun pathetically reach for a stack of beer cans and popped one open.  
  
*****  
  
He was back at his apartment and rolling the wooden stake in his hands. It was his only option left, but Nino's heart weighed heavy with grief. It wasn't Sho's fault he died, and Jun regretted his mistake. It wasn't fair for Sho having to be obliterated. He kept his door unlocked, hoping that Jun will come with a change of heart, but he had a feeling it wouldn't happen. Nino was alone in this fight, but he will see it to the end.  
  
He waited by his patio doors, gazing out into the city until it turned dark. He didn't bother turning on the lights, or changing out of his day clothes. He kept a firm grip on his only weapon and counted along with the clock. The night sky became cloudy, blocking any traces of the moonlight, an unsettling feeling. Nino started breathing more slowly, and he closed his eyes.  
  
At half past one, Nino heard the floor creak behind him. This time, his heartbeat wasn't accelerating as fast with fear. He was surprisingly calm even as he felt the familiar arms wrap around his shoulders. The tightness and warmth of Sho's arms, so full of love and trust, made stabs of guilt into Nino's heart.  
  
"I'm home," Sho whispered. "I missed you, my love."  
  
"I missed you too," Nino recited, his eyes still closed.  
  
Like every night, Sho left a trail of kiss along his neck. His hand slid down underneath Nino's pants and began groping at his bulge. Nino winced and tried to keep his main goal into focus.  
  
"Sho...I have to tell you something," Nino spoke softly.  
  
"What is it, Jun?"  
  
Nino tried to swallow, but his throat was incredibly dry. "I love you, Sho. Always and forever."  
  
"Hmm, I know that," he giggled, pulling his hand out and hugged Nino even closer.  
  
Nino held the stake tightly. "Then...you should know that I am sorry...for what happened."  
  
"What?" His voice had changed into something less human-like.  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
Nino whirled around and raised the stake. At that moment, his front door swung open. Jun came rushing in with a lighter and a spray bottle. Sho turned his head like an owl and glared down at Jun.  
  
"LEAVE!" Sho screeched.  
  
"NO!" Nino shouted.  
  
Jun was frozen in his place, unable to click on his lighter. Sho glided with incredible speed towards Jun, but Nino lunged for Sho and pinned him down. However, it was pointless. Sho materialized through Nino's body, but the shock was overwhelming. Suddenly, he saw flashes of Sho's memories. He saw Jun and Sho living together peacefully, making love, and fighting each other. There was sudden wave of betrayal when Jun tackled Sho to the ground. Nino was seeing Sho's last moments through his eyes. But at the last moment, Nino sensed love even as Jun had his hands around Sho's neck. Then, it stopped. Nino felt light-headed and dizzy, but Sho's undeniable love still lingered. Sho wanted to forgive Jun.  
  
Sho stood back up and re-oriented his head and body. Completely frightened, Jun dropped his lighter and dove for the bedroom to lock himself in.  
  
"No one will stand in the way of my love," Sho spoke.  
  
The stake rolled away from Nino's reach, and he watched Sho face the bedroom door and bleed into it until he disappeared. A sickening fear sank into Nino's stomach as he heard a terrifying scream that was quickly muffled. Jun's cries came at short small wails afterward. A loud thump was heard. More cries. A body slammed against the wall multiple times. Several times, Nino heard horrible crunching and crackling sounds, and a painful grunt was followed.  
  
"No," Nino fumbled to his feet, still dizzy from the memory wave. He reached for the stake and finally swung the door open.  
  
Nino thought he would hurl on the spot. Jun laid on the floor in a pool of blood. His body crumbled like a piece of paper and his neck was completely twisted. Sho stood over his body with his eyes gouging red and sunken in. He glanced at Nino by the doorway.  
  
"We can be alone now, my love," Sho moaned. "Jun...my love...never leave me again."  
  
Nino bravely raised the stake in front of him. "I am not your love."  
  
Sho titled his head.  
  
"I am Nino...that man on the floor was Jun."  
  
He watched as Sho glowered down at the man he just killed. Slightly astonished, Nino watched Sho's ghostly appearance fade away to the normal pleasant look, but there was a sadness to his face. Sho kneel down and cupped Jun's face.  
  
"Jun?" Sho whispered. "M-my Jun?"  
  
A terrible wail escaped Sho's body that Nino was sure everyone in the apartment could hear. Suddenly, Sho snapped his head back to Nino with a fierce glare. His hair stood up and swimming as if he was underwater. His eyes burned red into small dots in a field of white. His mouth gaped open and his tongue hung long and loose.  
  
Nino yelled and ran forward with his stake in front. The impact blown him off his feet and hurling back into his living room. Sho screeched again and completely covered in flames. Nino thought he would vanish afterwards, but the flames started spreading through the ceiling and the walls. His curtains caught on fire, as well as his furniture and his kitchen.  
  
The gas tank exploded, blowing off the entire wall. The fire spread throughout the entire apartment complex. Nino tried to crawl out into the hallway, but the ceiling dropped and blocked his way. He was trapped in his own living room.  
  
He resorted to opening the patio door to let the smoke out. He could hear the neighbors screaming, and his vision became blurry. He stopped only halfway to the doors, but he glanced back into his bedroom. Sho's body was still in flames, but he laid himself on top of Jun. His facial features had returned to normal, as if he became an angel of fire caressing his lost love. Despite the black smoke filling the room, Nino saw Sho giving Jun one final kiss before they burned to ashes.  
  
Nino passed out.  
  
*****  
  
He heard the sounds of an ambulance, rushing wheels of a stretcher, and then voices. Nino fluttered his eyes open, but the bright lights blinded his vision.  
  
"Can you hear us?"  
  
"Please talk to us."  
  
"Are you feeling well?"  
  
"Can you hear us?"  
  
Nino blinked until he saw them. They all had Sho's ghastly face.  
  
He screamed. "No! Stay away!"  
  
"Please calm down, sir." One man with Sho's blood red eyes pushed him down.  
  
"Get away from me!"  
  
"Doctor, his blood pressure is rising!"  
  
The ghost of Sho was everywhere! He finally figured out Nino wasn't his former lover! It didn't matter if Sho and Jun reunited. Sho would still find Nino for fooling him! Sho was going to finish the job! Someone help him! Someone help! He's going to die!  
  
"GET AWAY!!"  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
Another long-tongued Sho pinned his arms down. "Administer the sedative!"  
  
Nino didn't even feel the IV pierce into his arm as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
All was quiet.  
  
When he opened his eyes, he was on a fluffy bed with white sheets. He was in the hospital and his curtains were pulled partly around his bed. He could still see the window beside his bed. Outside was dark grey and predicted heavy rain. On his other side, he could still see the shadow of someone behind the curtains.  
  
"Who's there?" Nino moaned, still feeling a little drowsy.  
  
"Ah, did I wake you?"  
  
The doctor pulled the curtains back and smiled. A wash of relief filled Nino as the man did not had Sho's face. At long last, it was over. Sho will rest in peace alongside with Jun. Nino can finally live a normal life, and he can enjoy the aftermath. If only the weather could match his mood. He gazed back at the doctor and noticed his eyes were twinkling. His smile was warm even if it was a little stained.  
  
"I heard you tried to attack the ER team last night," the doctor grinned, folding his chart away. "How was that?"  
  
Nino grunted and rubbed his forehead. "I guess I was...hallucinating. I thought I was seeing faces of a ghost."  
  
"Interesting..."  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get your name, Doctor."  
  
"Ah! How rude of me." He came towards Nino's bed and shook hands. "My name is Ohno Satoshi. I am a specialist at this hospital. They put you under my charge, so I will be looking after you for the time being. As I understand it, your home was recently burned down. If you're interested, I have a special clinic not too far from here that you can stay while I tend to you...I promise to take care of you until the day you are cured."  
  
The End.

 


End file.
